West Virginia Flynn and the Temple of Shooyong
Uncle Jim Flynn is visiting from West Virginia and he plans on telling Phineas and Ferb a story about when he was an adventurer as West Virginia Flynn! ||||4|158|February 24th, 2012|Phineas and Ferb's Super Valentine Day|Troubles with Bibubbles}} Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are staring out their window excitedly, wondering when Uncle Jim will be here. Linda reminiscs about when she and Jim were kids and how Jim would always be going on his little "adventures" with his friends and how their older sister would believe that he was really going on adventures. Candace stares at Linda, who asks "What?" Isabella, Buford and Baljeet burst through the front door and yell that he's coming. Phineas and Ferb quickly run to the door as Jim comes in. The kids (except Candace) yell "Uncle Jim" and hug him excitedly. Jim then sits on the couch as Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet gather around his feet. Jim asks them if they want to hear one of his stories as West Virginia Flynn. The kids are excited to hear it and yell happily. Jim then goes into a flashback. Back when he, Linda and their sister were younger, Jim was always hanging out with his friends: Sabu Rai (Baljeet points out that that is his uncle), Rubella Shapiro (which Isabella says is her cousin), Angus Fletcher (Phineas realizes that this is Ferb's uncle) and Clifford van Stomm (which Buford yells is his dad). And on occasion, they would go on adventures. Linda interrupts that this might not all be true, but Jim corrects her that it is. He then explains that one time, they went to the Temple of Shooyong. Sabu asks if he is not "shooyong" to explore the temple of Shooyong and Jim replies that "Yes, yes he is." Rubella, Sabu, Angus and Clifford agree to come with him and the five set off, with the unnamed older sister following close behind to bust them. Jim then asks "Where's Jerry?" It then shows Jim's pet echidna, Jerry, sneaking off to Major Fredrick Monogram. Fredrick tells Jerry that Belloqenshmirtz is trying to get into the Temple of Shooyong to get the treasure. He then calls Francis, the unpaid intern, to tell Jerry what the treasure could be used for. Francis, who is the later Major Monogram, explains to Jerry that the temple of Shooyong has the mystic treasure of the Creeper's Coffin. It is said that whoever gets this mystic coffin will have power over the Creeper! Fredrick orders Jerry to stop Belloqenshmirtz before he gets his hands on the Creeper's Coffin. Meanwhile, the gang of five have arrived at the Temple of Shooyong. Jim asks if anyone knows anything of use about this place and Angus starts to explain about the Creeper's Coffin, but is interrupted. They then enter and are knocked into a pit by a booby-trap hammer. As they fall in, Sabu quickly pulls out a bunch of rubber bands and forms them into a five small rubber balls, which he uses to bounce them back out of the pit. Jim thanks Sabu and asks why he doesn't try to make a living with the rubber balls and Sabu starts thinking about it. However, he is interrupted by Rubella and the five continue. Meanwhile, Jerry has arrived at Bellogenshmirtz Evil Cavern and breaks through the roof. Rain pours into the cave and Belloqenshmirtz (who looks like Heinz's dad) complains. The rain water from above washes down the cavern and approaches the group of five at high speeds. They begin running from the water and grab a golden statue, riding it like a log flume and like Are You My Mummy? Back with Jerry, Belloqenshmirtz informs Jerry that he has brought along a helper. He introduces Heinz (AKA Dr. D) who is playing on a game system. Heinz mumbles his greeting to Jerry as Belloqenshmirtz traps Jerry with a rope and dangles him over lava. A young girl with long black hair and a blue shirt and skirt runs in and informs Belloqenshmirtz that five kids are approaching the treasure. Belloqenshmirtz thanks Charlene (AKA the later ex-wife of Dr. D) and orders Heinz to turn on the viewscreen. Heinz starts to complain but sees Charlene (on the background used when Ferb sees Vanessa) and quickly does it. However, he falls face-first into the control pad and accidently flips the lever turning on the viewscreen, causing Charlene to laugh and him to blush. Belloqenshmirtz and Jerry then see Jim, Angus, Sabu, Rubella and Clifford getting off of the statue as the water washes away. Jerry panics and growls at Belloqenshmirtz. It zooms in on the viewscreen and the kids see a large pit. Clifford asks how they are going to get across is and Rubella points out a vine. Sabu uses a rubber band to pull the vine over and Jim crosses with Rubella, then flings the vine back across. Sabu and Clifford swing across, followed by Angus. They try to open the door, but it is locked. The floor starts to go into a slot in the wall and everyone begins panicking. Angus quickly pulls out a wrench and starts trying to fix the machinery to open the door. Clifford starts rushing him, followed by Rubella, then Sabu, then Jim as the floor has only a little room for all five of them. The door opens just as the floor is completely removed and everyone flees. It zooms back out to show Belloqenshmirtz, angry. Belloqenshmirtz yells at Heinz, asking why it didn't work Heinz is confused, saying that that door should've been locked and started messing with the machinery. Belloqenshmirtz explodes in anger and orders Heinz and Charlene (both horribly frightened) to just kill Jerry. Jerry gasps and growls as Heinz and Charlene run towards the machinery but bump into each other. However, when they drop the rope, Belloqenshmirtz asks why there wasn't a splash as Jerry kicks him into Heinz onto Charlene. Belloqenshmirtz is enraged and flings Jerry aside and orders Heinz and Charlene to keep an eye on him and runs off into the cave. The five kids have arrived at the final trap, explained by Angus as the "Dark Cave of Horror and Destitution". If they enter this cave they will more then likely be eaten or ripped apart by five hundred thousand and a half monsters. Rubella asks which one and Angus says "The horrifying Hiratio". Rubella then sighs and says "Poor Hiratio..." Jim sighs and opens the doors, all of the others horrified. However, as soon as he does, the lights are turned on and shows the same "Lair Entry: The Ride" from The Lake Nose Monster. Everyone is surprised and get into the log. You're Gonna Get the Treasure, a short song sung by the animals, plays. They arrive in a dark room with a large coffin. Jim starts to open it but Angus stops him, explaining that if he opens it he will be immediately killed. Jim gasps in horror and freezes as Belloqenshmirtz falls from the roof. He lands on the coffin and laughs that this coffin will give him control of the entire world! He starts to open it, horrifying the kids, but Heinz and Charlene run in, distracting him. They start to nform Belloqenshmirtz of something, but he interrupts them. Just before he opens it, Jerry kicks him in the back of the head. However, the kids had hidden to avoid the coffin and don't see Jerry. Belloqenshmirtz, Heinz and Charlene are defeated and taken away by Major Fredrick and Francis. The heroes see this and take the coffin away. They arrive at the police office and show them the coffin and ask them to dispose of it. The police ask why and Angus starts to explain, but the chief laughs and opens it. Out of it pops the other half of the apparent Hiratio. Rubella smiles and says that he must be ok then and everyone else laughs. Songs *You're Gonna Get the Treasure *Jerry the Echidna Theme End Credits Jerry the Echidna Theme. Gallery Running Gag The "Too Young" Line Ferb/Angus's Line Whatcha Doin'? None. Perry/Jerry's Entrance to his Lair He graps a helipod and flies into a cloud to meet Fredrick and Francis. Evil Jingle Belloqenshmirtz Evil Cavern! ''Heinz is in love with Charle-'' Heinz: Quiet you! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Angus and Rubella's lines about Hiratio and a half are a reference to Andy Griffifth. *Belloqenshmirtz is based off of the original villain from Indiana Jones, Belloque. *This is the third episode that is "X and the Temple of Y". *Heinz is shown to have a crush on Charlene, where later Heinz and Charlene get divorced after having a daughter. *A lot of earlier episode references are made, such as: **You're Going to Get the Treasure is from Lake Nose Monster. **Heinz playing a video game instead of helping is from The Magnificent Few. **Heinz's background for Charlene is from Ferb's background for Vanessa. **The entire episode is based off of Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Vincent Martella as Jim (young) *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Thomas Sangster as Angus *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Alyson Stoner as Rubella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Bobby Gaylor as Clifford *Malik Pancholy as Baljeet *Malik Pancholy as Sabu *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Tyler Alexander Mann as Francis *Jeff Marsh as Fredrick Monogram *Olivia Olson as Charlene *Dee Bradley Baker as Jerry *Dee Bradley Baker as Belloqenshmirtz *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes for season 4